


Diary of the Daycare Couple's Grandson

by shaytrevor



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy Fulfillment, First Time, Floor Sex, Forest Sex, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Human/Pokemon Sex, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Pokephilia, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaytrevor/pseuds/shaytrevor
Summary: I'm the Day Care Couple's grandson. My secret is I let trainers' pokémon blow off their heat on me.
Relationships: Daikenki | Samurott/Original Male Character(s), Eteboth | Ambipom/Original Male Character(s), Gekkouga | Greninja/Original Male Character(s), Hellgar | Houndoom/Original Male Character(s), Jukain | Sceptile/Original Male Character(s), Kairiky | Machamp/Original Male Character(s), Nyorobon | Poliwrath/Original Male Character(s), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Original Character(s), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Original Human Character(s), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Original Male Character(s), Rentorar | Luxray/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 54
Kudos: 336





	1. How It Started

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and all types of feedback are appreciated! If you have a specific pokémon you'd like to see let me know in the comments! Requests for specific pokémon go a long way to help me decide an order for them.

I’m the Day Care Couple’s grandson.

Unless the pokémon we looked after were dangerous, misbehaved or untrained, my grandparents and I don’t like to lock up pokémon or keep them in pokéballs. We leave them out to sleep where they’re most comfortable: in trees, on rocks, underground, in stables, and so on. We have them sleep in kennels or lock them up only if there’s something dangerous outside or we’re doing yard work.

One week, a trainer left her Luxray with us to look after for about a week—nothing out of the ordinary. He was well behaved, gave us a wide berth, left the other pokémon alone, and wasn’t territorial, but he gave us funny looks sometimes.

On the fourth night of its stay, I was finishing my rounds in some of our sheds. My grandparents had gone to sleep already. Honestly, I’d fallen asleep too early and jolted awake, and I got up and got to work in my boxers. This was private land out in the wooded country, dead of night, and chores are chores.

I killed the lights and left the shed with my flashlight to head back inside the house. The Luxray’s yellow-orange eyes were right behind me, and I was startled enough that I almost dropped my flashlight. Something was off.

“Hey! Luxray! Back off!” I said. I put a hand out.

Its eyes were plain frightening. Was it hunting? It wasn’t purring, but it was poised to jump.

“Easy…”

Keeping Luxray in front of me, I tried to skirt it, moving around it while it kept its focus on me.

I saw the electricity sizzle, but I didn’t get away fast enough. It used [Spark](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Spark_\(move\)) and tackled me, hitting me square in the back after I turned to run. I went down hard, seizing a little as the shocks spread through me. Everything was singed; my shirt, hair, boxers, skin… to make it worse, the shocks kept coming back in waves, all but paralyzing me.

I could flail and kick back, but that was met with biting and clawing that tore into clothes and scratched me up. I had no clue what had gotten in to Luxray… and then he mounted me.

The pain was unspeakable, and I clenched and bucked as Luxray’s erection pushed into my ass through the tears in my boxers. I yelled and moaned through my grit teeth. It felt like the Luxray’s cock was tearing me from the inside. It didn’t go in far enough that it knotted, but the Luxray humped anyway.

I did everything I could to buck it off, but the paralysis had me done in. Even if Luxray’s watery cum hadn’t leaked out from me when it pulled out, I would’ve known it finished inside me from the sharp jolt of electricity it gave my stomach, almost like a static shock directly to my guts. I tried to get up immediately but collapsed onto my elbows, tensing my sore asshole as cum dribbled out.

It circled me for maybe a minute until the moment I felt like I could get up and run for the house. I did. The Luxray didn’t chase, and I staggered inside.

Nips of static electricity shocked me almost every time I touched something metal about for the next minute. I was shell shocked and dizzy. I dove into my shower, tripping as I went, and I bathed for who knows how long.

My boxers were shreds at the backside. I expected as much, but what I didn’t expect was the dark wet patch in the front. _I_ came too, and I didn’t even know it. Something about the Luxray’s cock, or maybe the shock from when it came? I cursed that damn cat again, and I threw my boxers out. I kept my ripped shirt until the next morning.

I couldn’t tell my grandparents that the Luxray had sex with me, so I just told them it attacked me. My singed shirt and hair was evidence enough to my grandparents, and we agreed to lock the Luxray up in the kennels and call the trainer to come pick him up. She came the next day.

* * *

After a week, I moved on from the Luxray incident. The other pokémon we were watching were well behaved, and I could lower my guard. Despite the scuffle that ensued with the Luxray, I only had some minor shock damage and was better in a day. Pokémon are typically obedient to humans or show restraint once they’ve started working with trainers, so I could have been a lot worse off. If that was a wild Luxray that attacked, I would’ve ended up in the hospital with broken bones. I can’t put my finger on exactly when the rest of the dominoes started falling, but I started thinking back on _why_ everything happened.

When trainers leave their pokémon with my grandparents, they often leave two, and we’ll keep them grouped. They’ll usually stay together on their own when they’re roaming. If they’re not confined to their pokéballs—which we avoid doing as much as we can—the pokémon have a lot of time out and about, and sometimes it’s enough for their natural instincts to take hold again. If the trainer’s pokémon are “compatible”, we sometimes find a trainer’s pokémon guarding an egg soon after.

But the trainer left her Luxray by itself. I think I may’ve been in the wrong place at the worst time: while it was looking for something to partner with, and it tried to breed with me. The thought gave me shivers when I first realized it.

But, one night, my mind drifted to the thought of being fucked by the Luxray again. Not being attacked, not shocked, scratched, tackled, not paralyzed—just the Luxray on top of me, its cock inside me. Maybe it was trauma…but before long, the thought of the Luxray on top of me, breeding with me, made me inconsolably horny, and it was all I could think on until I cleared my head. I couldn’t place the pain of its cock entering me anymore, just the feeling of it humping inside me, and the tingling electric shock it gave me as it came. I came just from fantasizing about it. I’d never came as much as when the Luxray had tried breeding with me, and I’d done it without even noticing…I don’t know how that was even possible. Was it the electricity?

The Day Care was always brimming with pokémon, and trainers and pokémon would come and go every day. The Luxray was long gone still, but a hellish combination of trauma, curiosity, boredom…and my libido…would sometimes get the better of me. Unless there was someone my grandparents were training to be a pokémon caretaker, I was usually the only one helping them out and the one locking up at night. I’d have some time for myself. If we saw that a trainer’s pokémon was lonely or found one chasing after females, sometimes I’d secretly step in…the only thing that my grandparents noticed was we stopped finding as many pokémon eggs as we used to.

My secret is that I’d let trainers’ pokémon blow off their heat on me.


	2. Greninja

A trainer dropped off his Greninja. My grandmother got it registered, asked if there were any special instructions for his pokémon—he said no. Greninja helped pull his team through his last Gym, and Greninja deserved a break. After the trainer signed, he handed over Greninja’s empty pokéball.

“I’m sure you’ll take good care of him.” He told his Greninja “listen to the Day Care workers, okay? Don’t get into trouble. I’ll pick you up in a few days.”

* * *

I was doing my rounds late at night, but purposefully this time. I waited until after my grandparents had gone to bed, and I saved the building Greninja was in for last.

The stables in our barn weren’t just for hooved pokémon, like Rapidashes, Girafarigs, and so on—we kept them open for any of the pokémon that preferred a sturdy shelter, and the Greninja had taken to sleeping in the stable’s rafters.

“Hey, Greninja—”

The Greninja woke up, and it watched me sleepily from above as I looked around the stables. 3 of the 8 stalls were empty, and there were only some other sleeping pokémon.

“Come down here?”

I walked into one of the empty stalls. I tried to keep him in my peripheral vision, but he disappeared into the rafter shadows, which I expected… I took a deep breath and started undressing. I knew Greninja was around still—hooked to a wall, maybe. I gingerly took off my boxers, and he reappeared behind me after I pulled my shirt over my head.

“Sneaky one, aren’t you?”

Greninja was looking me over. My hands were shaking as I stood there, naked, wondering how I could start what came next. My heart was pounding. I asked, “uh, do you want to have some fun?” like an idiot. Pokémon can understand speech sometimes, but they definitely respond to emotions. My being _unbelievably horny_ and half-hard was close enough to being in heat for the Greninja to pick up on.

He stood at attention on its legs, fully upright, almost like a human, and I glimpsed its pink, conical cock tip starting to protrude from its sheath. Greninja started prowling toward me on its hands and feet carefully, [Growling](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Growl_\(move\)), with a different look in its eye. My cock twitched up the rest of the way.

If I’d blinked, I would’ve missed it: Greninja [Double Teamed](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Double_Team_\(move\)) and snuck behind me, pushing me down on all fours and climbing on top of me. Its finger pads left sticky, mucous tracks on my skin, and I could feel his wet tongue dangle against my side. It was sticky too.

Greninja’s penis prodded my ass cheeks and tailbone until he finally found my hole, and his tapered, pointed cock jammed in. It was wet, like its tongue, but slick—the pain of it pushing into me was so intense I bit my tongue to keep from yelling.

“Wait,” I begged through grit teeth. “Greninja, wait a second—”

Greninja listened and paused, thankfully, and I started relaxing my body from the shock of pain. His cock was thinner than I remember the Luxray’s being, and cooler, and it was spongy, almost. It felt long. After my hole stopped hurting, it actually felt kinda…good. _Really_ good.

“Okay.” I nodded, and I hunkered down slightly.

Before Greninja started, he flattened himself against my back. His whole body was cool and moist—I was glad I undressed, or my shirt would’ve been wet down the back of it after this was over. I saw his fingers enter my peripheral as he wrapped both hands over my collarbone, gripping my shoulders like handle bars, and his finger pads adhered to my shoulder skin.

Greninja didn’t make a sound while he fucked me, although for such a stealthy pokémon I should’ve guessed I’d be the only one making noise. He thrusted _shallowly_ , but fast, jabbing his cock in hard but always stopping before his pelvis hit my ass cheeks. The only sounds I could blame on him were the squishing noises of his skin against my back and the quiet squelching of his cock as it thrust inside.

I, on the other hand, had to do everything I could to stay quiet. Greninja felt amazing, but I was too afraid to let myself moan or make any more noise than my heavy breathing. I collapsed to my forearm, bracing myself on three limbs so I could masturbate with my fourth.

It wasn’t long until Greninja came…quick and efficient, I guess, but I was more than okay with that. I felt his cock throb before he spilled his semen in me, and I felt the squirt. It felt like a lot. I couldn’t take anymore stimulation—I came hard on the ground underneath me, squeaking out a gasp.

It was a rush, over almost as fast as it started. Cool night air hit my moist back when Greninja unmounted me. His cum trickled out me when he loosed his cock, although I could’ve sworn some had already spilled out around it.

I sat back into a kneel and more semen dripped out of me onto the stall’s floor. I was sweaty, sticky, wet, and leaking, but fuck, I was still full of adrenaline. I turned around a looked at Greninja: he was panting too, his cock already receding. I hadn’t seen it fully extended, but it had probably been 6 inches… I blushed a little, since his cock might’ve been an inch longer than mine.

“…you’re good at that,” I told him. I couldn’t think of much else to say.

I carefully closed up the rest of the barn while waiting to dry enough to redress, cautiously avoiding any of the windows. Standing up took a minute on its own, and I tried to brush some straw around to absorb the cum Greninja and I left… for all of Greninja’s seed that dripped out, there was more still inside me.

I slipped my boxers and my shirt back on when I thought I was dry enough, and after I was certain my asshole was closed.

“Uh… that was really fun,” I told Greninja. “Maybe we’ll do it again another day?”

It could’ve been my imagination, but Greninja seemed to nod before making his way back up into the rafters. “’Ninja,” he said. I hoped he agreed, but I left to head back inside now that I’d finished closing up the day care. My heart was still pounding.

I showered before I crawled into bed to clean off the spit, sweat, and more. Luckily, dried Greninja saliva—and other fluid—washes off with soap and water. Falling asleep that night was difficult. I was simultaneously worried someone had seen us, and too fixated on fantasizing about what happened. I went through with having sex with a pokémon… and it was amazing.

I finally fell asleep doing some research on my PC, then finished it before breakfast. My research turned up that Greninjas stick themselves to their mates when they have sex—I found that out first hand and woke up with sore arms from balancing with Greninja on top of me, so I had to chuckle. I learned, though, that they stick to their mate not only to keep themselves in place, but to have better dexterity and control over their partner: that explained why Greninja was so precise and silent while he fucked me, but it meant he was _really_ trying to fuck me… for the next few days I’d get hard any time it crossed my mind.


	3. Sceptile

The property the Day Care includes is massive. It’s on the scale of pokémon preserves, or a Safari Zone. Enormous.

Much of the property is still undeveloped acres of wooded forest, and that’s the way my grandparents are happy to keep it. Pokémon happiest in and around forests like to stick around the edge of the Day Care’s woods. You’ll find that the closer a pokémon is with humans and the more trained it is, the less it’ll venture into woods on its own…there are exceptions, of course, but it’s a good rule of thumb.

Grovyles and Sceptiles were frequent exceptions to that rule. _Especially_ male Grovyles. They get extremely territorial over trees and rocks they claim after searching for the perfect one, chasing away pokémon several times their size. Grovyles lose a bit of their territorial nature when they evolve, but it’s an evolutionary instinct. Tamed, trained Sceptiles aren’t overtly territorial when they first arrive, but after a few days out of their pokéball with free roam, we see it emerge to a small extent. They don’t get territorial with _us_ , but they’ll intimidate other pokémon until they get what they want.

One Sceptile was abnormally defensive of a prime basking rock—there were other good spots for sunlight, but that rock was his. Sceptiles sun themselves to warm up, but so do other pokémon: if he left to get food during the day there was a solid chance he’d have to chase someone away when he came back.

My grandparents decided we should let him do his thing, and we worked around him. Other pokémon wouldn’t challenge him if he was on it, and Sceptile was gentle and well-behaved otherwise. He’d leave to go sleep somewhere in the forest after sundown and come back to his spot the next morning, but doing my rounds one night I saw him still lying on the rock.

“Sceptile? Why are you still out here?”

“Scep—?”

He must have fallen asleep, I thought. When he stood up, I noticed Sceptile was erect, and everything started to make sense.

* * *

For a handful of sun-basking and grass-type pokémon, a few hours warming in the sun are their natural way to re-energize. But sundown was maybe an hour ago, and he was still hard? No, Sceptile claimed the rock for show, and he was waiting each day for a mate to show up.

The leaves of the trees overhead blocked the moonlight, leaving the forest floor pitch dark. My flashlight I kept for my night rounds was not doing much away from the ambient light of the Day Care’s sheds. I ate dirt, tripping over a tree root.

“’Tile?” Sceptile hurried up to make sure I was okay.

“I’m fine,” I said. “It’s really dark, I can’t see anything.”

Sceptile agreed, but used [Flash](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Flash_\(move\)) and the seeds on his back glowed a dim yellow light. The light sent shadows all around the woods. It lit up everything near us with an eerie yellow tint that would’ve looked like a campfire in the woods if someone came walking through. I could see the twisted root I fell over, and some thornbushes not too far ahead of our direction.

“Thanks, Sceptile—” When I looked up at Sceptile next to me, his erection was staring me in the face, a foot away from my nose. Its tip looked bizarre, flared with tiny nodules, but reminded me of a [pomeg berry](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pomeg_Berry). My curiosity and libido screamed at me to pull down my boxers right there, but the light of his seeds lit up the woods like a search light. I stood up to brush off the dirt and leaves from my shirt front. “We should find a place soon…”

We found a spot after about 10 minutes of walking. Sceptile’s Flash made it much safer to navigate, but I had to make _absolutely sure_ that the light couldn’t be seen from the Day Care, and that we didn’t have any followers—a twig snapping more than 5 feet away from us would’ve freaked me out.

His cock wasn’t too long, maybe 6", but it was dry. I had an idea: spit should be enough. I spit in my hand to coat my palm and stroked Sceptile’s cock with it. Sceptiles warm themselves by basking in the sunlight, so by now, he was a little cool to the touch. The shape of his flared glans was strange and alien. The sensation of it in my palm made me excited to know how it’d feel inside me.

“Scep…tile…”

Stroking Sceptile in the light was making me nervous, but I kept adding more saliva to his cock until I thought there was enough. He was about to breed with me using my spit.

I blushed when I finally backed away. “You liked that?” He nodded. “Good…I’m glad.” I took a deep breath to steel myself and slipped off my boxers, keeping them close by. The cool forest air hit my hard-on— _fuck_ , I thought. Sceptile was tall enough to be at eye-level with me. He was _my size_. This was insane.

Before I let Sceptile start, I spit more on my fingers to rub on my asshole. More spit couldn’t hurt. I even tried to work a finger inside me. I braced a hand against the tree, bent my knees, and stuck my ass back, then nodded at Sceptile.

Sceptile stepped up and rutted his cock between my cheeks until his tip found my asshole and pushed inside. My spit wasn’t perfect, but it helped. Sceptile’s flared head was the hardest to push in, but the rest smoothly followed.

“ _Mm,_ ” I groaned. It hurt a little, but he pushed until he bottomed out, his cock buried as far as it could go. He leaned forward on me, pressing his stomach against the back of my t-shirt. The flared, textured tip of his penis gave some bizarre, delightful sensations while he fucked me, just like I hoped.

The shadows about the woods from his Flash moved unsettlingly—they moved along with Sceptile’s thrusts—but I could close my eyes and ignore them. The light was bright enough that, eyes closed, I could fantasize that the light was sunlight…that we were fucking out in the open…maybe on that one rock…

We came at the same time. Sceptile’s penis throbbed as it squirted his cum inside me, and I came on the base of the tree, my bent knees shaking and my sphincter clenching down on Sceptile’s penis.

* * *

Sceptile kept his seeds glowing until we saw the Day Care’s lights through the trees, and we switched back to my flashlight. Rather than head back to the rock, he stayed in the woods where he’d slept the last few nights. I got back inside after locking up, showered off the dirt from when I fell, and went to bed.

The next day, Sceptile didn’t bother with the rock. My grandparents noticed first. Instead, he seemed to do his own thing, but would get a little territorial of _me_ , keeping a protective eye out when I would work with less-behaved pokémon.

I lied, of course, and told my grandparents I didn’t know why he stopped guarding his rock. But I knew: he had only claimed the rock to put on a show of strength for a mate…and my horny ass is the one he attracted, even if it was serendipitous. I couldn’t walk past the rock for a while without my cock twitching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested/requested by Guyfawkess!


	4. Ambipom

Pokémon can get separation anxiety just like people. It’s common in younger pokémon (just like in young kids) and pack-species—my grandparents’ Growlithe couldn’t stand being out of sight of someone when she was a puppy, though she grew out of it to become the Day Care’s most beloved greeter.

Separation affects social pokémon more. Some trainers don’t realize how attached their pokémon become until they leave them with us. It’s understandable, but after weeks and years of traveling together with their trainer, being left with strangers can be very stressful and scary.

We watched an Ambipom that was relatively new to his trainer, but that had become fast friends with his team. After he got over the shock of being separated from his friends, he started trying to make new ones at the Day Care. He was a little of a clown and prankster, liking to grab things, but was shy and timid, sticking close by my grandparents until he realized I was strong enough for him to climb on.

Ambimpom was on the smaller side, at about 3’9" and just around 35 pounds, but that didn’t make it _easy_ when he used me and my arms like a jungle gym, and would scamper up me to hang from my shoulders. Aipoms often do the same, but they’re much easier to carry.

It was late one night when Ambipom stumbled on me locking up some sheds, and I needed to take a wheelbarrow back behind the stables. Naturally, he wanted to come with. He was hanging down my back from my shoulders—rather than riding _in_ the wheelbarrow—when I felt a poke at my back. My cock twitched.

“Ambipom,” I whispered, “are you…horny?”

Ambipom shifted shyly. “Ambi.”

“It’s okay,” I said. I could feel the warmth of it through my shirt fabric. “…I am too.” At that, he perked back up. “We’re almost done these chores…would you want to fuck me?”

He nodded. He got more excited as we went—as did I. Ambipom continued poking my lower back while I stowed the wheelbarrow, and as I carried him into the stables.

I did my careful checks of the building. “Okay, I think we’re clear.” I tried to encourage Ambipom to get down. “Let me take my boxers off.”

An Ambipom’s dexterity with its tails is something I can’t really describe compared to a human. Calling it “hand-eye coordination” doesn’t do enough justice. Aipoms learn to use their prehensile tails _so unbelievably well_ by the time they evolve that Ambipoms barely use their hands for anything.

His tails took my boxers down with [Thief](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Thief_\(move\))-like dexterity. With my ass exposed, Ambipom rocked his hips, trying to push his cock into me.

“Oh! Hey, wait a—stop!”

Ambipom froze. “Ambi?”

“Just wait a second,” I told him, trying to keep my voice a whisper. If my erection hadn’t gotten snagged by the fabric of my boxers, I may not have noticed him tug them down. But I didn’t want him pushing inside me dry—I stuck two of my fingers in my mouth, coating them with spit. Ambipom watched me closely out of curiosity, and after I slicked my fingers, I reached behind me to finger myself.

Unless Ambipom knew it would make me tick, he wanted to play, or at least copy me. He reached a tail around to my mouth and jabbed one of its fingers between my lips. Not even all the red tip of the digit could fit.

“ _Mmph_ , n—”

Ambipom fingers are thick, maybe 3 of 4 inches in diameter at their widest point, but long. It was a surprise mouthful, but it didn’t get in my way. In fact—a few moments of prodding later—his finger in my mouth felt…hot. _He’s only trying to mimic me_ , I thought. I slowly dropped my guard and relaxed, keeping my lips around the tip, and my instinct was to suck on it gently while I continued trying to relax myself.

I let it go on for longer than I should have, but his digit in my mouth while I was trying to open up felt _insanely_ good. I tugged Ambipom’s tail to get him to stop once I felt ready and freed my fingers.

“Ambi?”

I wiped drool on my shirt as I looked back at him. “That felt great, but I think I’m open enough now.”

After a pause, Ambipom reached the tail I’d sucked down, back to my asshole, and started pushing. The red tip of his tail started sinking in right away.

“Cut that out,” I grabbed his tail before he tried to push in more than an inch. He was just playing, or at the most trying to mimic me, but the thickness of his tails’ “fingers” was a scary thought. “I got myself covered already,” I said, “besides, I don’t think we could get those inside me, anyway.”

I pulled my ass cheeks apart with my hands. He got the gist. Ambipom happily found my hole and slid in, aided by my spit. “That’s it—” I bit my lower lip. Ambipom’s belly nestled against my lower back once he was inside me fully. Ambipom’s cock wasn’t long or thick, but he was comfortable, actually.

Using his tails over my shoulders like a swing, Ambipom started thrusting. He was hanging from me like I was a jungle gym, but with every slight rock he’d thrust his cock inside. I braced a hand on the stable wall and leaned forward, arching my back to keep us from swaying too much.

When we were steady, I started stroking myself excitedly. “…fuck me,” I whispered, too softly for Ambipom to hear. His beige cock was enough to tease me, but small enough to handle as he quickly humped away. It was the most excited I’d seen him, and he got more and more energetic until he came.

“…Am— _Ambipom_!” He wrapped his arms around my ribs in a hug, his fuzzy beige tails squeezing my shoulders. I sighed—he came in me, and knowing his semen was inside me pushed me further along. I was almost ready…

Ambipom was done, though—he tried to get down right away and dropped from my back. When he popped out his cock it was slicked with his cum and my spit, but the rest of his load stayed inside me.

I whispered, “Ambipom, wait…” I was too close to want to stop even though Ambipom was finished. I clumsily dropped to my knees, my boxers straining around my quads, cock still in my right hand.

I pointed at my mouth with my left. “Would you put your tail in my mouth again? …I…liked it.”

That’s how I finished: on my knees, eyes closed, sucking and sighing around Ambipom’s thick, fuzzy tail in my mouth. Besides my cum, we left no trace—I brushed off my knees, I pulled my pants back up, hid the mess with straw, and we left. To my chagrin, Ambipom jumped back on me to dangle from my shoulders, grinning his charming, innocent smile.

* * *

Ambipom was nice and well-behaved, but his prankster personality started showing itself now that he had a close friend. We’d horse around; he’d [Tickle](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Tickle_\(move\)) me; he’d climb on me; he’d play keep-away with my tools….but if I didn’t keep an eye out, Ambipom would try to undo my belt or tug my shorts down. It was all in good fun, but I had to keep on my toes for the rest of Ambipom’s stay while anyone was around.

He had a worse libido than mine. If we were somewhere hidden or alone, I’d rarely stop him. It was a huge turn-on that Ambipom and I could do it practically anywhere, any time. I didn’t need to strip or get down on the ground, and we could disappear around a corner and be back before anyone noticed we were gone. I slowly got braver, too. The most audacious we got was behind one of the Day Care sheds right before lunch: he hopped on my back, and I rucked my pants down just over my ass.

He never lasted long, though. I took that as a compliment for myself, but it was hard for me to get off with him. Still, I worked around it so that both of us ended the days satisfied: when Ambipom wanted to monkey around, I would grope my cock through my clothes while he fucked me, and I’d pull my pants back up over by butt when done. I’d wait to take care of myself before bed, where I had privacy behind my bedroom door. I’d picture myself on my back, Ambipom fucking me, stroking my cock with one tail and the other stuck in my mouth…I could imagine the tickle of his purple fur between my spread thighs, with one of his soft, spongy tails jacking me off while I sucked on the other until I’d come on my stomach, Ambipom’s seed leaking from my asshole.

…if there was any pokémon that could juggle all of that, I was sure it’d be Ambipom. I never approached that fantasy before his trainer returned, but I hoped he would be back one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested/requested by Kyubeans!


	5. Poliwrath

The differences in appearance from Poliwhirls to Poliwraths aren’t major, especially when compared to changes in other species’s evolutions, but a Water Stone turns a Poliwhirl into an alpha powerhouse. Poliwraths’ aptitude for athleticism and strength _explode_ once they evolve, turning them into high endurance swimmers that pack serious punches. A trainer would find or buy a Water Stone for their Poliwhirl to use, then train them up to be their team’s brawler.

Usually, female Fighting-type pokémon value strength and physical size when choosing mates, so, typically, Fighting-type males are dominant and…hung. The same went for Poliwraths, even though most of them evolve after being tamed. Pokémon trainers rarely mate their pokémon, so exercise and training becomes the instinctive outlet for their team’s energy.

A Poliwrath we were watching was definitely athletic and spent its time at one of our ponds. It would take dozens of laps across it every so often, training by itself for hours at a time. Self-training is common for pokémon used to battling, but his trainer left him with us with the hope we could help Poliwrath ease up a little: “Poliwrath _really_ wants to keep up training, but he’s not resting much.” His trainer was hoping some fresh air away from the city would do Poliwrath some good.

Lapping the pond was where I found him one evening, and I thought I could help him. With how big Poliwrath might be in mind, before I went out to close up the Day Care I spent some time in my room trying to relax myself—nothing special, just my fingers and a decent amount of lube. Before I put my boxers back on to go out, I tried to lube up as much as I could, just in case.

Poliwrath was still taking laps in the dark when I came to the pond.

“Hey, Poliwrath!” I called, trying to keep my voice as soft as possible.

He noticed me and stopped to tread water.

“You’re supposed to be resting, right? Can’t sleep? Uh… I have an idea for us to burn off some energy.”

Poliwrath swam to shore and, sheepishly, I told him I wouldn’t be a good sparring partner… but we could try getting off. He was on board.

* * *

Close to the pond was one of our utility sheds, where we kept float toys, skimmers, and landscaping tools. There wasn’t room in the shed itself to fool around—not with the cluttered shelving and pond care equipment inside—but the wood door had a dim lamp overhead that bathed the front and sides of the shed in just enough light for us to watch our step. I nervously looked around to make sure Poliwrath and I weren’t being followed, then ducked around the corner of the shed out of sight of my grandparents’ house.

My heart was beating out of my chest. Poliwrath and I would almost be out in the open, but unless you were right up next to the shed, the lamp light cast too many shadows to make anything out… I hoped.

I knew of Fighting-type trainers that went overboard and learned martial arts to keep up their pokémon’s skills. Fighting-type or not, Poliwraths are about 120 pounds of buff, toned swimmers’ muscle. Work and maintenance around the Day Care center kept me fit and active, but I meant when I told Poliwrath I wasn’t a fighter—he’d beat me senseless. Even without strength or sparring training, a Poliwrath can punch the wind out of a trainer’s lungs and crush ribs with a [Dynamic Punch](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Dynamic_Punch_\(move\)).

Poliwrath followed me around the corner, and I pulled my shirt over my head. I had to make a conscious effort to avoid looking too hard at Poliwrath’s swirl while I took off my boxers and put my clothes aside—looking at a Poliwrath’s belly pattern could make humans and pokémon alike tired.

Instead, I looked down and saw his cock beginning to push out. I blushed nervously. I was happy he was interested, or at least excited.

He eyed me suspiciously, but I knelt down in front of him. I gently took his cock, and I started stroking it. It was warm to my palm, pink, and had a pointed head to it. His cock hardened in my hand, and his expression softened.

Even Poliwrath’s penis felt muscular. It was a little oily, but its tapered shape reminded me a lot of the Greninja’s. He was about 9 inches long—impressive and intimidating on its own, and the largest I’d wanted to try taking by far. At the widest point in the middle of his shaft, I couldn’t wrap my hand around it. It was curved up, and thick, like a water bottle.

With him fully hard, I stroked his length a few times out of marvel. “You’re bigger than I thought you’d be,” I admitted.

He nodded, a little proud. “Poliwrath.”

I was still hopeful, and too horny to think of giving up. I was glad I relaxed myself a bit before I came looking for him, but would it be enough? I wasn’t expecting his… _girth_.

I stroked his length a final time, said “fuck it,” putting my concern aside. “Ready?”

“Poliwrath!”

He had the spirit. I _really_ wanted to watch Poliwrath fuck me, but even if I was brave enough to ignore my fear of being found, I was nervous about watching his undulating stomach swirl in front of me for long (in hindsight, maybe being drowsy or hypnotized would’ve made things easier). I shuffled past Poliwrath and put my hands down on the ground so I could keep my head near the front corner of the shed—my other anxieties about taking Poliwrath were far outweighed by my fear of getting caught.

With me on all fours, Poliwrath only had to bend his knees to position at my hole. I took a deep breath when I felt his penis poke against me. “Push in slow.”

His tip pushing in felt amazing. The lube from when I fingered myself beforehand helped get us started, but there was too much. Poliwrath’s oily skin made it easier, but his girth was too much to fit. Only 4 inches were in.

We started anyway. Maybe I’d relax as we went, but I didn’t want Poliwrath to get impatient. For a minute or two I relaxed ever so slightly with each of Poliwrath’s thrusts until he pushed just hard enough that the fattest point slipped past my sphincter. With the widest part of his cock inside me, the pressure at my asshole changed to relief and pleasure, and the rest of his penis followed until Poliwrath’s pelvis bumped up against my ass.

“Uung, _ahh,_ ” I winced, moaning louder than I should’ve. The sudden give took me by surprise. “ _Fuuck_ —” My insides felt like they were pushed out of the way and rearranged. We sat still for a beat to let the pain subside.

“Well…you’re in,” I groaned. _Fuck._ I felt stuffed, but I fucking took him.

He started pumping his hips again, slower this time, sliding out just short of halfway before pushing back in. The tension of my sphincter kept him from pulling all the way out.

“Just like that,” I said. I’d happily take just the last few inches, and there was still a satisfying slap each time Poliwrath’s pelvis hit me. Taking his whole cock with every thrust would’ve ruined me.

Poliwrath kept me steady by gripping my hips. I arched as much as I could and started masturbating. Poliwrath was too big to feel more than general pressure anymore, but I didn’t care—I could fixate on how _big_ Poliwrath was, and how I could take him. A steady leak of pre-cum dripped from my tip.

“Hey—I don’t know how long we can do this…” I groaned. Reality kicked in. I wouldn’t be able to hold up for long. “You’re… a little too big for me, but I want you to cum in me. Well, if you want to…”

“Poliwrath!” I gulped when he gripped my hips a little tighter and thrust a little harder. He wanted to finish in me for sure. I tried to get into a better position so I could take him better, sticking my ass up and back and buckling to my forearm.

Poliwrath thrusted until I felt the twinge of his seed shooting inside me, and he was finished.

I grinned a weak smile. “Stay in for just a minute?” I hadn’t cum yet.

Poliwrath nodded. “Poli…wrath…” I could focus on the full sensation of his penis buried in me now that he was still. Poliwrath’s sweat, my sweat… I was naked outside… with _9 inches_ of a pokémon and his cum inside me—I went over the edge, and I came on the grass.

* * *

Poliwrath graciously helped me rinse off with a dialed-back [Water Gun](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Water_Gun_\(move\)) blast when we were finished. I _think_ Poliwrath was impressed with me: I’d frame it a few ways, but he probably acknowledged my determination. He really enjoyed it at least, so I was glad.

Poliwrath pulling out before we rinsed took a minute of _careful_ work. The sensation was upsetting, to say the least. I had a genuine fear that something would be pulled out of me along with him. Once he was out, though, his cum didn’t stay in—he was thick enough that my asshole couldn’t close all the way until the next day. I didn’t completely tighten back up for a while, which is embarrassing to share… embarrassing to think about, too.

His trainer came to pick him up after about two weeks, and he stopped self-training as much while he was here. His cock really did numbers on me the few times we had sex, but it was a tiny bit easier each time. I owe it to Poliwrath that taking other pokémon got a little easier overall.


	6. Houndoom

My grandparents had Growlithe spayed as early as was safe, and we kept her away from other pokémon at the Day Care until then. Without going too far into details, it was for Growlithe’s safety, and it was our responsibility with so many pokémon around. We couldn’t always monitor every pokémon, and accidents happen.

Trainers’ pokémon still try to go after her now and again—Growlithe learned to fend for herself quickly, but there’s still the occasional incident. If whatever pokémon is _too_ aggressive and we notice, my grandparents and I try to stop them with either distance or a distraction before any fighting starts.

I distracted some of the males when I could. It protected Growlithe, but it also reduced how often trainers’ pokémon were brought into the same situation. If whatever male was horny or stirred up could release its tension, they’d usually calm down quickly, and it worked out better in the long run—a win for the Day Care, a win for the trainers and their pokémon’s wellbeing, and a secret win for me.

Make no mistake: associating Growlithe with any of the things I did left a bad taste in my mouth. The first few times I didn’t know how to tell a male was antsy for her or another female until it was too obvious. Later, I could see the signs, and I could do my thing without knowing who they were focussed on. It got much easier after that.

* * *

The first time I distracted a pokémon specifically for Growlithe, it was a Houndoom. He was a strong dog with wicked horns—probably a pack alpha if he was wild-caught, but would’ve easily become one. Houndoom would’ve hurt Growlithe without a doubt, either in a fight or from mounting her. Once I realized what he was doing I tried to look for an opportunity to stop him.

I found Houndoom sleeping in one of the climate-controlled kennels near the house, and I asked him to join me on my rounds. Unlike some other Fire-type pokémon, Houndours and Houndooms don’t have a fire sac—instead, the fire they create comes from igniting flammable toxins. If you fight a Houndoom and get injured, the toxins can turn even minor wounds into nasty ones. I wanted nothing like that to happen to me, let alone Growlithe. Unless they’re hunting or threatened, a Houndoom won’t attack, and Houndoom’s trainer had taught him obedience well. I just needed to be careful.

Once we got to the stables, I had an idea. Houndoom had easily sniffed out mini Poffins I’d carried around during the week as treats.

“Houndoom, can you smell if there’s anybody around? …besides other pokémon?”

“Houndoom…” He could, confidently. Houndoom used [Odor Sleuth](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Odor_Sleuth_\(move\)) and sniffed the air of the shed, meandering around. There were bound to be pokémon sleeping and my grandparents were asleep inside, but there wasn’t such a thing as being ‘too careful’.

He smelled no one. “Perfect. Tell me if somebody’s coming?” He grunted.

Even with the guarantee we were alone, Houndoom staring me down while I took off my boxers was…[Unnerving](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Unnerve_\(Ability\)). Houndoom was more intimidating up close than I expected. I took a deep breath and got down on all fours, and pointed my bare ass toward Houndoom.

Houndoom’s ears perked up, and I saw his cock starting to poke out from his sheath. He took a few careful steps forward, a different look in his eye. He growled “houn _dooom…_ ”, a low rumble that made me shiver, even though it didn’t sound aggressive.

He circled me, eyeing me up carefully. Down on the ground like this, he outsized me significantly, by about a foot to his withers—he was a _big_ dog. I think I gulped. When he passed in front of me I glimpsed his cock starting to protrude: it was dark red, with a pointed tip.

He didn’t jump on me or tackle me, thankfully. He trotted up close behind me and (carefully) set his body weight on my back as he hopped up on top of me, elbows on my back and paws over my shoulders, already humping the air with his hips.

“Alright,” I mumbled. His weight was still cumbersome, but manageable. I felt drops of his pre-cum shake onto my calves as Houndoom humped behind me. He left wet splotches where his tip jabbed me. I tried to steady myself on one hand so I could reach back and help guide his cock into my hole, but Houndoom found it himself and buried it inside me with three painful thrusts.

The pain was white hot, and I yelped, gritting my teeth…my eyes even watered. I clenched hard on Houndoom. “Fucking… _shit—!_ ”

I wanted to guide him in slowly, but he shoved in himself. There wasn’t any stopping him now that he was inside. I forced myself to relax before the sharp pain in my ass subsided. His cock had give still and wasn’t hard yet—I’d have been worse off if he was. He humped hard and fast, bumping his knot against my clenched cheeks, but I was too tight for Houndoom to push it in.

…or so I thought. I relaxed too much, and his knot wasn’t firm. Houndoom’s excess pre-cum wet his shaft and knot, and with a shift of his back legs, his knot plunged inside me too. I gasped when he slid another two inches further, making my stomach flip.

To add insult to injury, Houndoom flipped off my back and tied me a few thrusts later, the difference in our heights pulling me ass-up, chest down to the floor. I was locked to him while he finished cumming. Easily 7 inches of warm, knotted dog cock was throbbing inside me and there wasn’t anything to do but wait out his erection.

I definitely enjoyed it. Houndoom’s knot and cock swelled bigger still, and eventually pressure and pleasure replaced pain. Without his weight on my back and with nothing else to do until his knot shrank, I jacked off. I was already halfway there, and I was too horny to pass up on the opportunity. I could feel Houndoom’s heartbeat, and I thought about what we must’ve looked like, stuck ass-to-ass by Houndoom’s thick red cock. I didn’t last long either.

Houndoom seemed annoyed (or bored, maybe) but stayed still until his knot shrank enough for him to finally yank out of me. He pulled out as carefully as he had pushed in—it wasn’t graceful. The size and shape were troublesome coming out.

I sighed and nodded back at Houndoom even so, panting on my hands and knees, the whirlwind over… it’d been five minutes, tops.

I hurried to my unsteady feet to clean up, but after two steps, I noticed Houndoom’s watery cum was dribbling out of me and running down the inside of my leg. My face turned red as a [tamato berry](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Tamato_Berry)—I was literally dripping with dog cum, and I couldn’t stop leaking until I could clench my hole tight enough.

I wiped off Houndoom’s cum from my thigh and backside with a work rag before I put my boxers back on. I was so eager and ready to shower. _Water-type pokémon are much easier to clean up with_ , I thought. Little did I know, canine pokémon of any type ejaculate _a lot_ , and Houndoom had pumped enough semen inside me to be a reminder for two days.

Houndoom stood idly by while I brushed hay around and finished locking up the stable. I meekly told him “stay away from Growlithe” when I closed the stable door behind us. I realized how silly that command sounded the moment I said it: I worried I’d lost my authority over a pack pokémon like Houndoom by letting him fuck me, but, thankfully, he didn’t bother Growlithe for the rest of his stay. In exchange for taking him he might’ve listened to me, but letting Houndoom mount and fuck me worked well, so… mission accomplished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested/requested by Jupiterra!


	7. Samurott

“Good morning! My name is Marissa, I was just by yesterday. My Samurott had been staying at your daycare for a few days?”

I gulped. “Uh-huh…” I looked around to make sure my grandparents weren’t paying attention while they tidied up after breakfast. “He was a pleasure to look after…”

“Great! I had to call and thank you all again. You _have_ to tell me your secret. Samurott—he’s almost a completely new pokémon!” She was _elated_.

“Uhh…oh, haha—” I chuckled too, but a rush of tingling nerves coursed through me. I was still tender, and there was a chance her Samurott’s semen was still inside me as I talked to her. Not 48 hours ago yet Marissa’s Samurott was on top of me. “I’m glad he’s doing good…uh, we don’t really have any secrets? We may just have a knack for figuring out what helps them relax. Make sure he gets time outside his pokéball, if he doesn’t already…”

Although she was certain we had to have a secret, Marissa told me she’d be recommending us to everyone anyway. When we hung up, I dodged out of the kitchen and went up to my room.

I didn’t know how to feel about trainers thanking me unknowingly for getting their pokémon off. I shouldn’t have felt as good as I did.

* * *

“Hey, Samurott, it’s me,” I said as I pushed through the final bit of dense reeds. Samurott stirred and stood up. He’d had made a place by one of the ponds by clear-cutting the reeds and tall grass with his seamitars. It was a quiet place out of sight, albeit a little boggy.

“Sorry it’s late. Still want to fool around?”

“Samurott,” he nodded.

I undressed once I found a dry spot to stash my clothes, and I set my flashlight down so we had light. I was careful to make sure we wouldn’t have shadows dancing where they shouldn’t. My cock twitched to life—I had nothing but my work boots left on, and I could see Samurott’s cock firming under him while I made my way back.

He eyed me skeptically until I awkwardly made the first move: I ran my hand along his cock. It was around 10 inches long, and it tapered to a point all the way from a thick base. If I could whistle, I would’ve—it was impressive. “You’re gonna need to let me guide you in,” I told him. I was still nervous about trying, definitely. If I hadn’t seen and taken a Poliwrath’s cock before, I would’ve been scared instead of curious.

It was a slutty thing to do, but if I could end up fooling around at night I’d loosen up slightly with some lube and my fingers before I went out. Prepping _even a little_ worked well before, and I’d had a time or two where I passed up a chance because I didn’t think I could handle a pokémon. Samurott was a muscular 220-plus pound male, and one I pegged as his trainer’s lead pokémon—my gut told me a little extra lube wouldn’t hurt.

Braced low against the grass under Samurott, I looked back and reached to his penis, positioning myself at his formidable tip. Pushing his tip inside me felt incredible: it was soft and smooth and warm, and small to start. I inched and shimmied backward, working his long pink shaft inside me little by little, until I squeezed every last inch inside. He was flush against my ass and bottomed out. I sighed, proud I could take him all the way. His cock was a _tight_ fit—I couldn’t have done it without lube. It felt like I’d stuffed a long, smooth water balloon inside me: it was firm, but it had give and could bend.

I reached a hand up to pat Samurott’s flank. “Wait just a sec,” I said.

“Samu’.” He was fine letting us sit for a beat before I gave him the goahead.

Samurott was gentle with me, but I expected as much—he was a big pokémon, but he was a gentle giant. I was glad he went slowly given the length he had. Samurott pushed his full length in every thrust, but he was struggling to rock in so close to the ground. I folded my knees up toward my chest, like I’d kneel, careful to keep him in, but brought my chest down low to my knees. I lifted my butt a few inches up to meet Samurott’s hip height.

Bracing a tad higher suddenly made all the difference. Once he adjusted, every thrust was deeper and smoother. “Ohh, _fuck_ me—” His penis felt like it was slipping up to my stomach and sliding around the turns in my guts, but that was hopefully my imagination. I desperately wanted to relax to the ground and let Samurott do his thing, but I fought the urge and kept my back arched. His lower belly smacking against my lower back was dampened by his thick fur, but I tried not to care what sounds we made. I hoped we were far enough away from the house that my little bits of moaning encouragement shouldn’t be an issue.

Pre-cum was smearing on my thighs where I had my cock tucked. I could feel the wet patch growing by the second, and I wanted to jack off _so badly_ , but any shifting or slowing Samurott down might’ve been a bad idea.

At first, his last two inches had to squeeze into me. Somehow they weren’t as tight a fit as Poliwrath’s cock, but I couldn’t let Samurott breed me like this if they were. Once Samurott was in full swing, I was relaxed enough that he had no problem sliding in to his base, but it wasn’t something I felt I could…withstand. The _pap, pap, pap_ of him bottoming out against me was a sound I’d relish forever, but he was fucking me _hard_ , and harder as he went—maybe too hard.

He didn’t make any noise when he came, but when he did, Samurott pumped a half-pint of semen inside me, _at least_. It felt like a gurgle of food digesting, but in the opposite direction. I moaned and sighed contentedly for him, although I’d have to deal with the aftermath later.

He calmed down to a quiet pant quickly. “You liked it?”

“Samu’.” He shifted overtop me, ready to move.

“Good,” I panted, patting his side again. “Lemme try to get you out…”

He agreed to stay still while I carefully pulled off of him. It went faster once his erection started subsiding, and he sort of…slipped out at the end. Things were messy, and our fun had left my hands and legs muddy, but it was nothing some lake water couldn’t fix.

I was still open about a quarter-inch; I noticed as I was cleaning off. I could stick my index finger in to my first joint before touching the sides, and I could slip it all the way in without resistance. “Wow,” I whispered, “that’ll hurt tomorrow.”

Samurott looked half-asleep I finally came back to him, and I smiled. I couldn’t blame him for sleeping already. It was late, I was probably his first ‘partner’ in a while, and maybe the first he could give his all to. I tried not to wake while I put my clothes back on, and let him rest.

When I finally got back to my room, I was aching to shower and get off. Some gurgling in my abdomen when I laid down—Samurott’s doing—sent me down a fantasy before I went to bed. Even though Samurotts usually stay on all fours, they can stand and fight with their seamitars. Rather than Samurott fucking me on the ground, I pictured his swords dug into the ground for us to brace against while he bred me upright, his cock stuck up so deep inside me I could almost balance on it…

Compared to Samurott, fingers don’t come close to the real thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Bezz!


	8. Machamp

Not all pokémon stray far from my grandparents’ house. Forest pokémon like Butterfrees and Leafeons (and Sceptiles) frequently go native and explore, but urban pokémon like Gardevoirs and Persians will stick close by. If they’re accustomed to working alongside their trainers or have Poké Jobs, sometimes they help! Personally, many hands make light work—if a pokémon wants to lend me a hand with work around the daycare, I’m happy to let them.

A Machamp we were watching all but took over the heavy lifting while he stayed with us. He helped me lug feed between sheds, move equipment, and helped me move an entire felled tree into the woods, all with a smile. When he wasn’t helping me or my grandparents, Machamp predictably spent his time attempting to train in our “gym”: it was more of a small fitness center by the house, but we had free weights, weight benches, punching bags, physical therapy equipment, and more. It was equipment to keep Fighting-types and other physically active pokémon enjoying themselves while they stayed, but I’d use it occasionally, too.

It doesn’t happen to every Fighting-type, but after Machamps exercise and train, they may finish their workout a little _excited_ : if their training regime isn’t enough to burn their energy or make them use their strength, that extra energy still manifests. Our tiny gym wouldn’t be enough for a Machop, let alone Machamp, but there were a handful of ways I could return the favor for his help around the daycare.

* * *

Machamp was doing squats when I ended my rounds at the gym. Unsurprisingly, he had every plate we had on the barbell. I tried to act like I was tidying up. With every squat I saw the outline of Machamp’s hard cock pinned up to his hip, straining his briefs—while I waited for him to finish his reps I couldn’t help but steal glances.

“Machamp,” I called when he set his weights down.

“Maachamp!” He hadn’t broken a sweat.

My usual awkwardness suddenly set in. “Thanks for your help today. I owe you one…” Machamp grunted. “Before you start your next set, you want to…fool around? It looks like you could get off…”

Machamp grinned and started looking me over with interest. I stayed put while he sauntered over to me. I stood a few inches taller than him, but that doesn’t mean shit for a pokémon that could [Vital Throw](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Vital_Throw_\(move\)) me with any of four muscled arms. “Machamp!”

“Cool,” I smiled, relieved, but my heart wouldn’t stop thumping out of my chest. I started reaching to pull down my boxers, but Machamp had a different idea in mind.

“Machamp- _champ_ —” Machamp put an upper hand on my shoulder and pushed me down to my knees in front of him, to kneel eye-level at Machamp’s crotch. Instead of his thick gold power-save belt, his bulge drew my focus.

Machamp folded his briefs down off his cock, freeing it to spring upright. It was as thick and sturdy as the rest of him. His penis _looked_ muscular—meaty, even—but _extremely_ human-like: the pale yellow tip of his cock was just showing through Machamp’s thick blue-gray foreskin.

 _Holy shit,_ I thought, blanching. The Machamp family was part of the “Human-Like” group of pokémon, but Machamp’s penis was almost too human…

Intentionally or not, Machamp put me back on task by holding my other shoulder, too. “’Champ,” he said with a grin.

Machamp was pretty clear. I leaned forward and gingerly took his cock in my mouth: it was hot and salty to my tongue, and I licked and suckled at it until I was ready to try giving him real head. After he tugged his briefs down a little more, Machamp folded his upper arms behind his head and stretched his chest, settling in to let me suck what I could of his cock at my own pace for a minute.

“ _Ma_ champ—” Machamp was enjoying it, but eventually, he wanted to move faster. He deftly pushed my head back onto his cock with one of his lower arms, forcing me down on it until his tip jammed up against my throat with a wet _glick_.

He pumped his hips over and over, fucking my face. I tried to pull away from reflex, but Machamp held hands behind my head to keep me from pulling off. After a few gags, he found a sweet spot where he thrust some of his dick—not all of it—without knocking my head around, and I could sit still to let him use my mouth.

I learned I had to breathe through my nose quickly. Machamp’s smooth crotch were all I could see through watery eyes. After what felt like an short eternity, he stopped face-fucking me, and I pulled off his cock, panting for air. I looked back up at him and he finally registered that he might’ve been a little rough.

“Maa—?” He patted my shoulder.

“I’m alright,” I panted while wiping my watery eyes and errant spit on my arms. “I’ve never tried this before.”

I composed myself and stared at Machamp’s cock for a few seconds to think things over. His trainer wasn’t supposed to be back for another two days—I’d have another chance with Machamp if he’d be interested, and assuming he’d exercise again, he’d probably be eager.

“Keep going,” I said as I took Machamp’s dick again. I tried to bob my head until he took back over.

Blue-gray muscles, his gold belt, and Machamp’s occasional grinning stare were all I could look at. A part of me wished I asked Machamp to fuck me instead, but it was far too late and almost over.

“Ma- _champ_ —” he grunted. He stopped thrusting suddenly a moment later and leaned forward, holding my head and lips in place on the tip of his quivering dick.

 _He’s cumming!_ I gulped a moment too soon from anticipation before a thick squirt of semen blasted into my mouth. He pushed hips forward slightly, sliding his cock in further and squirting more cum against the back of my throat.

I gagged, but started trying to swallow around his penis frantically, getting enough of his load down to make way for another spurt. I moaned and grunted to get him to let up on his hold, suddenly fearful that I might choke on him, but swallowing cum and spit until his orgasm petered off.

With a sigh, he finally relaxed his grip on my skull. I pulled off him, gasping, and fell back flat on my ass. Jizz-laced spit connected my mouth to his cock until the lines snapped.

I looked up at Machamp, down to his spit-soaked cock, and then down to the leaky erection I’d been palming through my boxers. My chin was wet and some of Machoke’s semen had dribbled out like drool…but otherwise, I was clean.

“That was…fun,” I panted. It was more than fun…I thought it was amazing.

Machamp nodded and agreed and offered a hand to pull me to my feet. He tucked himself away and went back to his workout, picking up a weighted dumbbell. I found a towel to wipe off my face—I probably looked like a wreck. Even so, all I wanted was to blow Machamp again. I blamed it on still needing to get myself off, but the traces of Machamp’s salty, bitter jizz when I licked my lips and it drove me crazy.

* * *

My thoughts were swirling as I got ready for bed. I’d brushed my teeth to make sure Machamp was off my breath, but the sensation of his thick cock throbbing just before filling my mouth with cum was fresh on my lips, and I couldn’t focus on anything else.

 _I blew a pokémon,_ I thought. I’d been mounted and fucked by them, but now I’d tasted and swallowed pokémon semen…and it wasn’t that bad. It was fun. I started getting hard when the memory of looking up at Machamp’s grinning smirk flashed through my head. Machamp was rough for my first time—which I should’ve expected from any sort of muscle-head—but I was open to trying to suck him or another pokémon again.

“He’s already game for tomorrow night,” I mumbled to myself when I caved. I jacked off to the thought of blowing Machamp again the next night, then letting him get carried away, fucking me at every angle that he could lift me—a workout and cardio for both of us.

I chuckled after I finished and cleaned up. _We’ll be “workout buddies” tomorrow._


End file.
